


Baby, it's stormy outside.

by BBTwo



Series: Your Worry is My Worry, and My Worry is Your Worry || Saimota Week 2020 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crying, Fear, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Men Crying, Romantic Fluff, Saimota Week, Saimota Week 2020, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBTwo/pseuds/BBTwo
Summary: The Luminary of The Stars himself, Kaito Momota is scared of thunderstorms. Shuichi was ready to train but was met with a sight he wasn't expecting.SAIMOTA WEEK 2020Day 2- Flowers/Thunder
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Your Worry is My Worry, and My Worry is Your Worry || Saimota Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752364
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Baby, it's stormy outside.

Kaito hates thunderstorms. Yes, the fearless Kaito Momota: Luminary of the Stars to the thought of thunder… and ghosts. The noise pierces through him ironically enough like a lighting strike. The research he has conducted on lightning has made his fear worse. He is scared of the lightning starting fires that will spread everywhere. Or lightning striking down and electrocuting somebody. 

The chances of these things happening are slim. One in a million. So why is he shivering and crying from it like a pathetic loser under his blankets in bed? He couldn't let anybody see him like this. The image of the fearless hero he has worked so hard to build would instantly crumble. Who could look up to a guy who is scared of something so irrational and stupid? 

_ Knock knock knock _ . "Hey, Kaito? You in there…?" his sidekick said. Oh no, how could he forget?! Training with his sidekick was ingrained into his daily routine. 'Your worry is my worry. My worry is your worry' the words rang in his mind. ‘I should let him in… but what will he think? I-’ his thoughts were cut off by the detective.  _ Knock knock _ . “Kaito?” he called out.

“Uh- sorry bro I can’t train tonight. I- my stomach hurts. I ate too much,” Kaito replied. He started muttering curses under his breath, that’s not what he wished he said. 

“Hey, that’s ok then, we don’t have to train!” he said. The doorknob was pressed down and it opened. “I'm coming in,”

“NO! Don’t come in!” Kaito yelled.

“What, why?” 

“Dude, you’ll get sick! I don’t want you getting sick, don’t come any closer!” 

“How am I going to get sick from you having a stomach ache?” 

“It’s uh- it’s a..” he stammered. Kaito couldn’t come up with any more bullshit to spew. It was silly of him to try and hide this. Shuichi didn’t seem to mock him for being scared of ghosts, unlike everyone else. And yes, being scared of ghosts is _ totally _ rational and reasonable, ok?! In one last-ditch effort, Kaito further hid in the weighted blanket that surrounded him, and the sea of blankets on his bed. The door opened and closed as Shuichi came in. Footsteps sounded like they were getting closer and closer. 

“Where are you?” Shuichi asked. He must be looking around the room. The thunder crashes outside and Kaito screams, this causes Shuichi to scream too. Kaito started to count under his breath. “Oh- Kaito. There you are,” he said with endearment. Shuichi fought with the blankets to dig out Kaito. 

“Don’t look at me…” Kaito said in defeat, before counting again. Tears were running down his face as his body was shaking in fear. Shuichi seemed to have dropped everything, despite holding nothing, and went to Kaito’s side immediately. Shuichi cupped Kaito’s face and wiped away the tears before embracing him in as tight of a hug as he could. The fear washed away, and all he could feel is the heat rising in his face and the silence in the room. Shuichi pulled away from Kaito. 

“I’m sorry, that was probably out of line for me to do that,”

“NO! I mean no… it was not. Could you go back?” he said. Before Shuichi could, thunder crashed again. Kaito let out a sob and clung onto Shuichi. “Please don’t leave until the storm is over,” he sobbed. Shuichi tenderly smiled before he wiped away Kaito’s tears again. Kaito forgot about the storm in Shuichi’s embrace, he lost himself in it. The two sat in silence before he spoke up again, “I know that it’s stupid that I am scared of this… the storm. How ironic is it that the sidekick is taking the role of the hero,”

“Hey! Don’t say that. How could you forget what you said? ‘Your worry is my worry’.”

“And my worry is your worry…” 

“So until this storm is over, I won't leave. Just like you asked.”. Kaito let himself cry in Shuichi’s arms and Shuichi squeezed him tighter. The thunder outside grew louder and Kaito physically jumped, causing him to smash his head into Shuichi's head. They both groaned in pain. Kaito held the top of his head while he looked over at Shuichi, holding his chin. Kaito went back over and without thinking twice he kissed the hand Shuichi was using to cover his chin. He then recoiled.

“Wait, did I just do that?!” he said out of shock. Shuichi was short-circuiting and couldn't respond. “I am  _ so _ sorry,” Kaito said, he was crying again. It took a moment before Shuichi moved back towards Kaito. Shuichi’s face got closer and closer to his. He couldn’t tell what the detective was thinking right now. Besides the blush on his face, he was rather focused on… whatever he was trying to achieve. It was kind of cute. Wait not cute, he shouldn't think about other boys like that… Cold lips planted themselves on Kaito’s cheek, where tears were running down. Shuichi started to plant kisses all over Kaito’s cheeks. This was the cutest fucking thing Kaito has ever seen in his life.

Shuichi was about to plant another kiss, but Kaito slyly moved his face so that Shuichi’s lips landed on his own. The detective’s eyes went wide in shock before he gracefully closed them and kissed back. Kaito cupped Shuichi's cheek in his hand and pulled him in a little closer. The two of them surrendered themselves to the sea of blankets and continued to kiss each other. This was the closest Kaito could ever get to space on earth- cloud nine. He never wanted this to end, and with his lips interlocked with Shuichi’s made him feel invisible. If Shuichi was there, maybe thunderstorms wouldn't be that bad after all. 


End file.
